The Exodus revisited
by Smile or else
Summary: A certain leader, though injured, gets the strength to fight when he sees his brothers and father wounded. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS
1. The fight

Hi there, this is my first TMNT fanfic.

Uh, kinda just gonna go along with this one. I got the idea in a dream... Yes, I dream about tmnt, I dream about everything... Literally.

Enjoy!

Ok, one more thing, the whole change things up thing might take a little bit in the chapter to get to.

Along with my dream, I just really wanted to torchure Leo. I'm weird. :P

* * *

Intro:

Four turtles, a rat, an evil utrom in a metal death suit and his human daughter battled it out. Fighting for opposite reasons.

The turtles and the rat wanted to keep the utroms safe, in order to do that, they had to defeat the evil utrom and his daughter.

The evil utrom and his daughter wanted to destroy the utroms and were on their way to do so when the turtles and the rat stopped them.

All of the ninjas would soon be faced with consequences for their actions, some more severe than others...

End Intro.

Mikey's POV.

The world around me seemed to freeze as I saw the Shredder holding two highly electrical cables above my head.

Suddenly, before I could even think, a force slammed me out of the way as the cables came down.

Then I heard something I hope to never hear again. My Sensai, my father cried out in pain as electricity that was meant for me coarsed through his body. (A/N sorry if that didn't make sense... Splinter pushed Mikey out of the way and took the hit.)

Leo's POV.

I heard master Splinter's cry and my first instinct was to run to him. Before I could do that, Karai stopped me, Splinter needed me, I didn't have time to fight Karai.

I drove her back to the ledge. Suddenly, a jolt sent her flying over the edge.

I reacted quickly and grabbed her arm before she could plummet to the live wires below. She may be the daughter of my arch enemy, but she had honor.

"You are too kind, Leonardo." She said. I began to pull her over when she grabbed my katana and came close to skewering me with it. "Much too kind." She taunted.

Maybe I was a little off with the whole honor thing.

I didn't have time to mentally chastise myself because Karai immediately attacked, taking offense.

I defended myself as best I could, but she soon kicked me back. One minute I felt myself flying back, the next, I felt a metal boot slam into my shell and send me back forward. As I flew back, I saw Karai, my katana out in front of her, and I was coming towards it, fast.

Then, unimaginable pain shot through my shoulder and my upper plastron.

I blacked out as I crumpled to the floor.

Raph's POV

I stared in horror as my older brother was stabbed by a woman he thought he could change for the better.

I involuntarily called out his name as he crumpled to the floor. I rushed toward Karai, anger fueling my every movement.

I fought to avenge my brother and ended up knocking Karai out, I was going to finish her off when the Shredder stopped me, I tried to fight him, but before I could act, he slammed me into his knee, I felt my ribs crack and break.

I blacked out as I felt myself being thrown, the pain overwhelming me.

Mikey's POV.

I fought back tears as I saw both Leo and Raph fall. The need to stop the Shredder intensified in me. I ran up with Don by me as we charged the Shredder. But before we could do anything, I felt his foot slam into my knees, I felt them brake, I felt myself crumple, I then fell into blackness.

Don's POV.

I stared as Mikey's legs were obviously broken. It was now me verses the Shredder. I was dead meat.

I tried to throw a punch but he caught my arm and promptly broke it. The pain overwhelmed me and my vision began to get blotchy. The last thing I heard was a cry, a cry that belonged to Leo.

Leo's POV.

I drifted back into consciousness to see Mikey fall to the ground. That immediately brought me back to the real world. I looked down on my plastron to see blood covering it, it hurt like shell, but I had to help my brothers. I stumbled over there, but not in time to save Don.

It was down to me as I cried out and charged the Shredder. All I could do was hope I would survive.

* * *

Alright. First chapter!

Review please. I apologize if it stunk like shell, I'm only 10 and its my first actual POV story and my first TMNT story.

Tell me if you like it or you want me to quit the story.


	2. The aftermath

Chapter two... yeah!

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Leo's POV

I rushed forward with everything I had. No one else could save my family.

Me and the Shredder met head on, he immediately took the advantage of me being injured and took offense.

I began to fall back away from my brothers and my father. I had to keep them safe.

"You fool, you should have stayed down and I would have made your demise quick." The Shredder hissed.

I was beginning to tire and my shoulder was screaming. I was feeling dizzy but quickly cleared my head as I thought of what would happen if I failed.

As much as I tried, the Shredder got a lucky shot in and slashed one of my hands, causing me to drop my one katana. It rolled along the balcony and over the edge.

I began to search frantically for my other katana. Much to my horror, Karai had gained consciousness and my katana and was heading this way.

I was dead.

I began to dodge as best I could. I began to get sloppy, my movements weren't as fast.

When Karai reached me and the Shredder, I knew I had to get my katana back. I would have gone for one of my brother's weapons, but that would bring the Shredder closer to them, which was the last thing I wanted to do.

As much as I tried, I couldn't get the katana out of Karai's hands.

I was too busy focusing on Karai, I didn't realize the Shredder was behind me until it was too late. I had the same fate as Mikey when I felt my leg break. I went down on my knee, refusing to give up.

"You should not have come, Leonardo." Karai said with a hint of sympathy.

I didn't take sympathy from her, she helped harm my brothers. No one does that.

I felt new energy flow through me as I thought of my brothers. My amazing brothers who I might not see again.

I dragged myself up in my last attempt. This obviously shocked the Shredder, not enough to leave him frozen to his spot, but enough to make Karai. I grabbed my katana in a last ditch effort.

The Shredder easily blocked me, I continued to try and he would block with the flick of his wrist. Then it hit me, he was toying with me.

I gave one last swipe at him before he grabbed my by my arm and held me up. I felt my arm break where he grabbed it and I felt my shoulder dislocate.

This was it.

Suddenly, the whole ship jolted and the Shredder dropped me.

"Karai, to the escape pods!" The Shredder said. He didn't leave before giving me the parting gifts of my other arm and leg being broken and another slash across the chest. The pain consumed me and I fell into the dark.

Raph's POV

I came back from unconsciousness to meet a world of pain. I opened my eyes to meet Mikey dragging himself to Master Splinter, whom was being checked over by Don. Where was Leo?

"Uh, guys?" I called.

Don looked up.

"Where's Leo?" When I asked the question, everyone's eyes widened in realization.

"Master Splinter, stay here." Don said as he got up to look around. I would have done the same but every movement shot pain through my ribs. Couldn't the Shredder have chosen something else to break... as in nothing?

"I found... OH MY GOSH!" I heard Don scream.

"Bring him over here!" I heard Mikey say.

Or better yet, have him walk here. I thought.

"I can't move him, because, one; he's way too injured to be moved, two; I have a broken arm." Came the reply.

I heard a small sob in his voice. I looked over to Mikey and Master Slinter. Mikey had tears running down his face. Master Splinter seemed to have called unconscious again.

I was about ready to drag myself to Leo when another jolt sent us flying. My head hit a pipe, my last thought was Leo.

...

I dragged my eyes open to meet the worried blue eyes of Mikey three inches from my face. Naturally, I jumped. But before I could take a swing at him, pain shot through me and I landed back on the soft bed, mentally swearing to myself that once we all healed, I would personally give him the beating he deserved.

I looked around to see Don sitting, his arm in a sling. Mikey, right next to me, hopping his way back to his cot with his crutches, casts on both of his legs. I examined myself and was met with a bunch of wrap on my plastron. Master Splinter was sleeping in the opposite corner. Where was Leo?

I was beginning to panic when Mordu came along. "Hello, my friends."

"Where's Leo?" I didn't have time for pleasantries, I needed to know where my brother is.

"He is stable for now. In fact, he will be joining you here shortly." Mordu said.

"What about the Shredder?" Don asked. The Shredder! I was so caught up with Leo I forgot about him, and that's pretty hard considering he did this to us.

He and Karai got into a pod and landed back on earth. We were unable to capture them.

"So that scumball and his little pet hurt us, shell knows what they did to Leo, and ESCAPE?!" I yelled, immediately quieting down from the pressure on my chest.

"What were Leo's injuries?" Don asked.

Another question that I never thought of asking.

"He had several severe lacerations across his plastron and shoulder, both arms and legs were broken and his left shoulder was dislocated, his hand... we don't know the full extent yet." Mordu said solemnly.

As much as I wanted to hop up and skewer the Shredder and Karai with my sais, all those lectures from Leo paid off and I remained still, though there was a possibility of me shaking from anger.

"Now, you all must rest. Leonardo will have joined you by the time you are awake." Mordu left the room.

"He's right, my sons. We must get rest." Splinter said from the corner.

I wanted to stay awake for Leo, but my exhaustion from the fight took over and I fell into nightmare filled dreams.

Mikey's POV.

Mordu wheeled in a gurney, the sheet covering the occupant.

He uncovered it. It was Leo. He was just there. Dead.

Then the utrom popped out of Mordu's body. It was the Shredder.

I shot up in bed, panting. I was expecting to get my normal comfort from Leo, it never came. I looked around to see everyone asleep. I couldn't sleep, not without my big brother there to comfort me.

I sat there until morning.

Raph's POV.

I dragged my eyes open after one of the worst, horror filled sleeps I ever had. The last time I had those kinds of nightmares was when we were at April's. That cry would haunt me forever. The pain in his voice as the glass broke.

I looked up to see Don tinkering with something Mordu gave him. Mikey was sitting there, he had nightmares, and Leo wasn't here, he must have had nightmares all night.

The door opened and Mordu came in, wheeling a gurney. My heart clenched until I saw Leo breathing.

"Leo!" Mikey called.

I had to laugh as he dragged himself over to Leo.

"I will have a bed set up between you and Raphael." Mordu said as he helped Mikey get back to his cot.

"I do not mean to be rude, but when will we be allowed to leave?" Master Splinter asked.

"In one day I will have your friends pick you up."

Soon after, Leo was next to me on a bed and beginning to stir.

"Mmh ph... phi?" He said.

I had to laugh. "Bro, were safe, hurt but safe. The utroms are helping us out."

Leo began to sit up when his face contorted in pain.

"Careful bro, you took quite a beating." Mikey said from the other side of his bed.

"The Shredder?" He asked.

"Sorry, we haven't caught him yet." Don said.

"At least you're safe." Leo said. "I only fought for you."

We normally would have hugged him, but considering the circumstances, we silently decided not to.

"When will we leave?" Leo asked.

"Tomorrow." Mikey said.

"What's the damage for all of us?" Leo asked.

"Broken arm." Don said

"Broken knees." Mikey said.

"Burns." Splinter said.

"Broken ribs." I said. "And you..."

We all trailed off.

"I can help." Mordu said as he walked in. "We got the hand results in and it will heal fine. Other than that, Leonardo, both of your arms and legs are broken, you have severe lacerations on your plastron and shoulder, and a dislocated shoulder."

Leo's expression was priceless. It was a mix of confusion, shock and 'how am I still alive?'

"Can we have some pizza?" Mikey asked, changing the subject. It was so Mikey of him, I was anticipating him saying that.

"Yes, Micealangelo, I will have it ready quickly." Mordu left the room.

...

It was the next day and I was being dragged into the farmhouse by Casey. I was layed on the couch next to Leo.

Leo and Mikey may both have broken legs, but Leo was way quieter. All we heard was Mikey complaining about how badly his legs itched.

"Man, you have no idea how bad my legs itch!" He exclaimed.

That was it. "Shut up, shell- for- brains! Leo knows exactly how you feel, he even has arm casts too and he isn't complaining!"

"Oh, sorry Leo." Mikey looked to Leo, who was smiling to himself.

"It's fine Mikey, you have a right to complain, I'm on the verge of doing it myself. The only thing stopping that is the fact that Raph will rip my head off."

He smiled at me and I gave him my 'you know it.' look.

We were getting back on track. All we needed to do was defeat the Shredder.

...

It was two months later. We all were healed for the most part. No sign of the Shredder and we were finally heading back to the sewer.

The best part was... Leo's birthday was in a week! I made him a new pair of katanas because he had lost one.  
Life had gone back to normal.

The Shredder's POV.

I laughed as I watched the turtles who were oblivious to the fact I had found their lair and was watching their every move.

From what I had learned, next week was that pest Leonardo's birthday.

I had the perfect plan to crash the party.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you liked it!

Thanks for your support everyone :D

Review please!


	3. A birthday surprise

Thanks for reviewing everyone!

Hope you all like it.

I FORGOT TO MENTION! POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH! Not certain but I might.

My apologies for past and future incorrect spelling.

* * *

Leo's POV

I woke up at my normal time to train. It honestly felt good to train again.

But there was one more thing... it was my sixteenth birthday.

I walked down the stairs to meet Mikey cooking breakfast, as usual. The sound of Don in the lab, as usual. And the snoring from Raph upstairs, as usual.

"Morning Leo." Mikey said casually. I was a little hurt because they were acting like it wasn't anything big today, but then again, Mikey was never a morning person.

I grabbed the cup of tea he had made me and began walking to the dojo.

As I began doing katas, I heard Don in the kitchen. I decided to say 'hi' before I got caught up in my training.

My gut told me to just listen when I heard them mention my name.

"Yeah, he's going to be so surprised when we get to Ape's" I heard Mikey say.

"Was everyone invited?" Raph asked.

"By everyone, do you mean April, Casey, Angel, LH, Usagi, Gen, Mortu, and a couple more utroms? If so, then yes!" Don said.

"This is going to be the best surprise party ever!" Mikey said.

I felt much better, knowing they remembered. I went back to doing my katas, anticipating the party.

Raph's POV

I watched Leo spar Mikey. It was rather obvious who would win, but Mikey still wanted to try. Leo may have mastered katanas, but he didn't have them now, so he was using a bo staff and was still kicking Mikey's butt. Mikey thought he was the best of the best because he won the battle Nexus. What always managed to slip his mind was the fact Leo had been poisoned and unable to fight.

When I looked back to the two, Leo had Mikey pinned.

"Good game lil bro." Leo said as he pulled Mikey up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's uh... 5:54" Leo said.

"Well, me, Mikey, and Don are going on a training run." I said.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"No, we got it. You stay here." Don said.

Leo sighed and went to his room to meditate.

We all left our weapons in our rooms and began to head to April's.

Leo's POV

It had been half an hour and brothers weren't back. I knew where they really were.

"My son." Master Splinter walked in.

"Yes Sensai?" I asked.

"We have been invited to Miss O'Neil's for dinner. Your brothers are already there. Let's go."

I smiled to myself as I walked to her store and saw that the lights were off.

I opened the door and was met with the lights turned on and a serenade of 'SURPISE!'

I acted as surprised as I could as my brother ran up to me and tackled me.

"Happy birthday, Leo!" Mikey said.

"Thanks guys." I said. This was going to be great.

Raph's POV

I watched as Leo said 'hi' to everyone. He was currently thanking Mortu for saving our lives... again.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and April brought out a cake that was blue and decorated with white piping.

We all sang happy birthday and by the end, Leo was as red as a tomato.

We were all about to open presents when suddenly, the sound of glass breaking slowed the whole world.

I watched in horror as foot ninja began to pour into the store. I had a sense of déjà vu. Let's hope the outcome is better this time.

I reached for my sais when it hit me... me and my brothers had left our weapons at the lair. Leo didn't have his katanas because he lost them.

I looked around and much to my horror, only Usagi, Gen, and Mortu had even considered bringing a weapon. LH was a giant croc, so he might hold his own. But we were screwed.

I began to dodge, kick, and punch for my life. I managed to break away and get a look at the circumstances. Mikey and Don were holding their own, Gen and Usagi were too. Mortu had fallen out of his suit and was trying to get away, Leo was trying to get to Mortu, LH was pretty much fine.

Then my heart stopped. The Elite Guards walked in. I was then distracted by some dumb foot ninja and I lost them.

As soon as I fought them off, a bunch more came up. It was utter chaos. I was covered in small cuts and some forming bruises. It was so loud I couldn't hear myself think. But then, everyone stopped. The Shredder and Karai walked in.

I took the time to locate my brothers. Leo had a huge cut across his face, Mikey seemed to favor his left leg, Don was pretty much like me. Everyone else had the normal too.

"Leonardo is mine." The Shredder hissed. "Karai, foot ninja, kill as you please. But make sure to only capture the turtles and their rat. I want to have their blood on my hands."

Crud, he wanted Leo. Leo was defenseless. Wait! I remembered my present, katanas. I rushed to the present and tore it open, revealing two shiny katana.

A pained cry ripped through my ears. I turned to see The Shredder with his gauntlet through Leo's arm. "No!" I screamed.

The Shredder tore it out of my brother's arm and raised it, preparing for the final blow.

"Leo!" I called. "Think fast!" I threw one katana to him. He caught it with his uninjured arm and blocked shredder's fatal blow.

I grabbed the other katana and began making my way to Leo. I was soon stopped by Karai. She immediately attacked and the force of it caught me completely off guard. She broke my defenses and cut my shoulder, not too deep, but enough for it to hurt like shell.

Suddenly, sirens appeared and police cars showed up.

"Foot, disappear." With that, every foot, daughter, and alien in a metal death suit jumped out the window and into the night.

"Everyone who isn't human... hide!" Don yelled.

Most of us leaped into the nearest hiding spot.

After about five minutes of hiding in a closet and listening to April reason with the police, it was safe.

"Is everyone okay?" April called, who was supporting Casey who's leg was at a weird angle.

When everyone stepped out, I took a look around. Gen and Usagi were, for the most part, unharmed. April and Angel, who had hid the whole time were fine. LH had a small bit of his tail missing. Mikey was limping, Don had a light slash across his arm. Master Splinter looked fine. I was fine except for the cut I got from Karai... Leo... Oh gosh, where was Leo?!

"Guys, where's Leo?"

* * *

bum Bum BUM! Review to see what happens next... Mwahahahahahahaha!


	4. The Loss

Thanks SO much for reviewing.

Guess what?... It's a for sure that I'm going to have character death. Even though my laptop will get drenched in tears when I write it, I have it planned out.

Warning, really bloody and potentially sad chapter.

* * *

I decided to narrow the POVs to Leo's, Raph's, and Shredder's.

Kk, now... enjoy!

Raph's POV

As soon as I asked, they all frantically searched every place a five foot, sixteen year old turtle could be. He wasn't there.

"Miss O'Neil, if you could set up make- shift beds for everyone, that would be fine." Master Splinter said.

"What?! But what about Leo?! The Shredder has him and-" I began.

"If we are to save your brother, we have to heal first."

Ugh, as much as I hated to admit it, Splinter was right.

"But what about Usagi and Gen, they have to get back to their dimension and-" Don began.

"If it is all right, we want to stay here and help Leonardo-san." Usagi said.

"We have plenty of room in our lair." Mikey said.

"What about Mortu-" I tried to say.

"I am happy to be of service." Mortu said.

As much as I hated being interrupted, I knew we needed all the help we could get.

"Come on, let's get everyone to the lair where we can asses the injuries and plan." Don said.

I gave master Splinter the extra katana, I felt too guilty to carry what could have stopped the Shredder from taking my brother.

We uncovered the manhole and jumped in. When we got to the lair, my heart skipped a beat. There were two foot elite guarding the entrance.

We all hid as fast as we could, but some of the others weren't exactly ninjas. The dumb elite came over and began swinging at Mortu and Master Splinter. But, of course, they didn't notice me and the others creeping into the lair, ahh the positives of being a ninja were unending.

"Do you hear that, Leonardo? Your pathetic little friends are coming." I heard the Shredder say from the dojo.

How the SHELL did he find us here?!

"Guys! Don't come... Run... AMBUSH!... Gahhhhh!" Came Leo's cry.

"Sorry, big bro." I whispered. "You know I never follow orders."

But I did take Leo's warning to mind. Ambush. Well, another plus of being a ninja, stealth... aka avoiding a foot ambush that, considering Leo told everyone, wasn't much of an ambush by using the shadows.

Shredder's POV

I knew the turtles all too well. They're ninjas. They use the shadows, so naturally, my foot ninja will too.

Leonardo, who sat in front of me, skwirmed even more in his seat.

"Leonardo, you don't want to miss all the fun now do you?" I taunted, and to top it off, I slashed his chest.

Leonardo's scream made me smile. His pain took away mine.

A noise got my attention from the corner and I saw that one of my foot tech had tackled some... rabbit? Well, the rabbit worked for the turtles.

"Usagi!" Leonardo cried out.

"Shut up, you pest." I kicked him in the leg. I felt it break and I smiled even more.

Another noise came from the opposite corner and I saw one of the turtles, Raphael, pinned by my two elite.

"Raph!" Leonardo cried. "Please let them go, it's me you want!" He begged.

I laughed again. "You fool, I want you to suffer, but your brothers to suffer as well."

I saw him gulp and I couldn't help but smile even more.

Raph's POV

Oh, that's what Leo meant by an ambush. Maybe I should've begin to listen to him if we make it out alive.

I saw him and my heart dropped through the floor, in the earth and back out the other side.

He looked as though barely hanging on to consciousness, his leg was defidently broken, and he had a lot more cuts than when I last saw him.

I hoped that at least someone would make it through the defenses. I guess fate hated me because I watched my brothers and Casey were pinned down.

"Hello, fools." The Shredder began to circle Leo like a shark.

"Let Leo go!" Mikey cried.

"No, you see, of all you turtles, he is the most talented, cunning, and annoying. I have learned from previous experiences to just eliminate my enemies and not slowly torture them because someone always rescues them before they die. I will not make that error again." (A/N seriously, like every villain makes that mistake!)

My eyes widened as I realized that I might have to watch Leo die.

"NO!" I began to shake. I needed to figure out a plan.

Too late, the Shredder was already raising his gauntlet.

Suddenly, a gray blurr went and blocked Leo's oncoming death. I then realized the blurr was master Splinter with Leo's katana. I had forgotten all about Master Splinter and Mortu, speaking of the utrom, where was he?

Suddenly, two laser knocked the two elite holding me down, away. They were followed by others that freed my brothers and friends. I ran up and began to untie Leo from the chair he was in.

I finally got him out.

"Can you walk?" I mentally slapped myself, he has a broken leg, of course he can't.

"Uh, no." He replied.

I scooped him up bridal style and set him off the the side, out of harm.

I turned in time to see the worst thing that could possibly have happened. The Shredder had his gauntlet through my father's stomach.

"NO!" Everyone screamed at the same time. Suddenly, Mikey bolted forward, his eyes held something that they had never held before, hatred.

He grabbed the fallen katana and began to fight the Shredder. Usagi, Gen, Mortu, and LH soon joined the fight.

April and Angel charged from their hiding spots and began to fight.

None of them were prepared. I watched in horror as the Shredder struck LH through the chest, from where it hit, it surely punctured his heart, killing him.

The Shredder then stabbed Mortu's body, he too died before he hit the ground.

He spun around and nailed April in the chest with his gauntlet and did the same to Angel, they both fell. Alive, but quickly fading.

Then my already broken world shattered as I watched Karai sneak up behind Mikey. I called out, but it was too late, her blade struck him in the chest, it was likely that it went through his stomach. I had had enough of Karai and her horrible terrorist father.

I ran and grabbed the katana from Mikey's hand and brought it through Karai before she could blink. I spat on her body as it crumpled to the ground.

I turned to the Shredder and was shocked to see both Gen and Usagi on the floor, lifeless. That fueled me, Casey, and Don over the edge, as if we weren't already. Don grabbed a fallen sword from Usagi as we engaged the Shredder. It was only us three between the Shredder and Leo.

The Shredder kicked Casey into the wall head first and from the horrifying looks of it, snapped his neck.

Don and I fought with everything we had, but in the end, he overwhelmed us. He got us both on the ground, I watched as my immediate younger brother was run through by the man who I hated ten million times more than I had before today.

He turned to me, and smiled "This is the end for you, Raphael."

Leo's POV

I had watched everyone i cared for die before my eyes, I wasn't about to let him do the same to Raph. I grabbed a sword that had fallen from beside me and aimed it where the utrom inside the suit was. I threw it one second too late and the blade ran the Shredder through as he did my remaining brother.

The Shredder was dead. But at too high a cost.

I dragged myself over to Raph. I could tell he was barely clinging to life.

"L... Leo." He whispered.

"I'm here bro." I said, the tears already coming in waterfalls.

"You... know... the times we... fought?"

I nodded.

"I... never meant... anything... I see... why Sensai... chose you as... leader."

"I love you, bro." I whispered.

"Don't cry... I love... I love you... too Leo. I'll watch over you with Mikey,.. And don... and master Splinter and... Everyone else." He gasped.

"Never.. forget... we are... always there." He gasped out and went limp in my arms and his breathing stopped.

"I won't forget." I whispered. I closed his eyes. I looked around and my eyes met with Don. My beautiful little genius brother. He leveled us out, he saved our lives more than I could count.

I found Mikey. The joyful baby brother who would always cheer us up. His once playful and lively eyes now held nothing. I would never hear his laugh again.

My eyes went to April and Angel. The two were amazing women who now would be amazing up in heaven.

I saw Gen and Leatherhead. The two may not always understand right from wrong, but they died in such an honorable way.

Usagi. He saved me twice in the Battle Nexus. Now he payed the price.

Casey was slumped against the wall, I would never forget him, he may have been a bone head, but I could never come close to thinking him any less than a brother.

Mortu's utrom form was what caught my eye next. He save me from the Shredder once, but couldn't this time.  
I met master Splinter's lifeless eyes. No matter how many times he reprimanded me, it never came close to how many times he said 'I love you.'

My eyes drifted back to Raph. My hothead. I will forever miss his fights, everything about him. He may be hard on the outside but he had a beautiful soul and spirit.

I looked up to where everyone was probably looking down. "I'm sorry you guys. I will never forget you. I love you all and thank you for making me who I am. I know you do not want me to grieve too much, so I won't. I need you though. Please let me know you're there when I need it. I will join you when it's my time. I will see you later, my beautiful family."

* * *

OMG! I MADE MYSELF CRY! Well, there will be an epilogue soon. Now I need to grab a tissue.

Review please.


	5. Epilogue

Ok, this is the epilogue. I was going to do two different epilogues but decided against it.

Thanks for the reviews. Love em.

* * *

Leo's POV.

I went up to the farmhouse to bury my brothers, Sensai, April, and Casey. The others had been buried with their families.

The tears were rolling down my face as I began to say my goodbyes. I was going to Japan to live with the Ancient One after I said goodbye.

"Casey, you were amazing. That's all I can describe you as. I will never forget you, I may not have been as close to you as Raph, but I still thought of you as a brother."

I walked to April's grave. "April, I wish you had stayed where you were. I love you as a sister. You were always so nice and you were always there. I love you so much."

I went to master Splinter's "Master Splinter, my amazing father. Without you, I'd be a clueless mutant turtle in the sewers. I miss you more than you can possibly imagine. You are finally with Master Yoshi now, now you just have to wait for me. Father, you will forever be in my heart."

Mikey's grave was next. "Mikey, my sweet baby brother. I will always miss your beautiful eyes with the eagerness of a five year old. I hope they have video games in heaven or else the others will be driven into insanity. Keep them laughing, Mikey. For me. I will see you up there little bro. I love you."

I looked to Don's grave. "Donny, where do I begin? You saved us so many times but couldn't save yourself. I always enjoyed it when you talked smart, I just never realized it until now. Invent things, who knows, by the time I come, you'll have created everything. I miss you and love you so much. Goodbye."

Finally, I got to Raph. "Raph... oh my. I wish I had been quicker to throw the sword and you may have been alive. I love you too much to even describe it. I love you, no matter how many times we fought, I never meant anything. I will keep my promise and always remember you are there. Just show me you are. I need you now. If you could just show me something, anything, I would love it. Keep your personality for me. I always loved it no matter how many times I said I didn't. I promise to never forget you."

I said my final goodbyes and walked onto the docks. I caught the ship to Japan, waiting for the sign from my brothers.

3 years later...

It was three years ago when I lost my brothers. The ancient one was nice, Master Splinter had told me about him. He had told me if he died, we were to go and live with the Ancient one.

Everyday I waited for the sign from Raph, it never came, until one day I was training in the dojo, and as I ran through a kata, The I heard it... A voice.

"Leo, hey bro. We never left your side. I love you too. Just remember bro, smile. I haven't seen that room brightening smile since your sixteenth birthday at Aprils. If you don't, I might haunt you or something. I love you bro."

Raph's voice faded away, and as he told me to do so, I smiled.

70 years later...

(A/N: I have no clue how long turtles live... specifically mutant turtles so I'm going to go with huma life span.)

I was alone again. The ancient one had passed away a year ago, but I had met a nice girl named April... funny how fate finds a way. She wasn't scared of me or anything. She took care of me. I was getting old and close to death.

One night I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night when I light appeared. When I opened my eyes, Raph was there, my amazing brother was there. He was then followed by Don, Mike, Splinter, April, Casey, and all the others. Then Raph stepped forward.

"Hey bro, it's your time."

I didn't respond, I just threw my arms around all my brothers.

"I... missed... you." I sobbed.

"I know, Leo, I know." April said.

"We watched you the whole time, Leonardo, we saw all the pain in your eyes." Master Splinter said.

"Thank you... I love you..." I got out through the tears.

We all hugged when a man stepped forward.

"Leo, I'd like you you to meet Yoshi Hamato." Raph said.

"Leonardo, it's an honor." He said.

"Same."

Raph's POV.

It was amazing to see my brother again. All the burdens he carried in his heart had lifted when he saw us.

I had watched him grieve night after night. It had pained me more than dying.

All our worries were gone, replaced by joy.

My family was whole.

* * *

Alright... I cried like 3 times while writing this. Waaahhhh!


End file.
